South Dakota Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (SD BRIN), hosted by Sanford School of Medicine of University of South Dakota (USD SSOM) in Vermillion, SD, is the SD component of IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) program funded by NIH/NCRR Institutional Development Award (IDeA) program. This Phase II proposal for INBRE evolved from insights gained and enhancements made during Phase I of INBRE. Two main goals for SD INBRE Phase II are extensions of the same goals which provided a focus for Phase I. SD BRIN envisions a robust interdisciplinary collaborative network within SD to enhance basic biomedical research capabilities in cell biology and control of cell growth. This vision emphasizes proteomics and genomics at the host institution and predominantly undergraduate institutional (PUI) partners. Phase II goals for INBRE in SD are to: 1) Develop research capacity of SD in cell biology and the control of cell growth with emphasis on proteomics and genomics by: a) enhancing research capacity and critical mass of investigators in proteomics and genomics via mentoring of junior faculty members, b) maintaining professionally staffed proteomics, genomics, bioinformatics, and DNA sequencing and genotyping core facilities for investigators throughout S.D. (and other IDeA states), and c) providing increased graduate training and research support in basic biomedical sciences and bioinformatics. 2) Develop human resources for undergraduate and graduate programs in the biomedical sciences and bioinformatics , instill a culture of research, and provide a pipeline for students interested in biomedical research at South Dakota's predominantly undergraduate institutions and tribal colleges by: a) providing research support and mentoring for junior investigators and faculty from participating institutions, b) providing opportunities for, and understanding of, cutting-edge scientific research for students at participating institutions, c) introducing undergraduates to graduate programs and future careers in biomedical sciences and bioinformatics, and d) enhancing science education and research capabilities at tribal colleges, providing opportunities for further education and careers in science and research.